


Say it Again

by webofdreams89



Series: Times Like These [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first time Wally’s ever said it, and Dick just can’t get enough.  BirdFlash drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago by now but have never got around to posting it. Just a cute little scene that popped into my head one day.

“Say it again.”

The soft voice punctuates the otherwise silent room. Even their heavy breathing has slowed to the point that one had to strain to hear it. A damp sheen shone on both of their foreheads, their chests still slick with perspiration. A bitter, salty taste lingered on Dick’s tongue and he knew that Wally still had a hand full of the other’s cum.

Brilliant viridian eyes swiveled over to the man lying next to him, thinking back to only moments before when Dick’s mouth, warm and wet, worked his cock and he’d lovingly shouted expletives with his released. It was the first time he’d said it.

A wide smile spread across his face, teeth white even in the dimly lit room. He rolled over to face Dick and, with his clean hand, pushed shaggy black bangs out of his eyes.  
“I love you, Dick.”

Dick grinned back at him, so bright that it made Wally’s chest ache. Suddenly, he found himself pressed back into the bed, Dick straddling him. He leaned down and kissed from Wally’s mouth to his jaw to his ear.

With breath hot on Wally’s neck and ear, Dick said, “Say it again,” voice so low that Wally felt it straight down to his cock.

“I-I love y-you, Dick,” Wally stuttered with a gasp. Dick sat back up and looked down at his boyfriend, clearly pleased. 

Grinding down on Wally’s cock and eliciting a low grown from the redhead, Dick said softly, “Wally, I love you, too.”


End file.
